A common technique for rehabilitating sewer and water pipelines is lining the deteriorated pipe using a thermoplastic, thermosetting or cementitious product. Cost-effective use of this technique requires the ability to restore side connections or lateral connections (e.g., from a residences to collector lines) using remotely controlled devices placed inside the rehabilitated pipe. This is accomplished most commonly using remotely controlled platforms that carry an assortment of cutters, drills and other devices designed to cut through the freshly installed liner and re-establish the pipe-lateral connection. Current practices generally rely on pre-installation survey where the distance from the access point to the location of the connection is measured and recorded prior to the installation of the liner. In many cases this information provides an estimate as to the approximate location of the lateral connection, but is not adequate for pin-pointing the exact location at which the blade should engage the liner.